Permanent Breakup
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is the sequel to "Past Crush" and this time, it's a bit dramatic with romancer angst and stuff. Rei returns to Shifu's life and shows off with Kenshin. I'm sensing there's gonna be a fight! Enjoy!


This is the sequel to "Past Crush" and I wanted Rei's new squeeze, Kenshin, to appear in this and this is completely an edgy, break-up, and most fierce sequel ever. And if any of you guys have never heard "It's Over" from Jesse McCartbney, you'll find it in this fic, which adds t o the break-up story. Hope you like it!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Permanent Breakup

by: Terrell James

It's been about 2 months since Rei walked out of Shifu's life and he's been in a slump lately since the bombshell. Throughout the last 2 months, he hasn't been concentrating on his training or unable to train the Furious Five and Po and barely left his room. There was a knock on his door and Shifu slowly opened his depressed, tired blue eyes and responds, "Go away."

Another knock came in his door and he became to get a little irritated. He sighs exasperatedly and walked through the door and saw that there was no one there. Shifu got a little frustrated about who knocked on the door until he turned around and saw that it was just Zeng.

Startled, Shifu saw Zeng standing near the roof of his room and asked, "What are you doing up there?"

Zeng flew down and faced Shifu with a nervous, yet worried look. He sighs nervously and said, "This is a message from your former crush, Rei."

The thought of hearing her name drove Shifu to breaking down, but thought so little so her and then Zeng held out a message and Shifu read it and says, _"Shifu, how have you been? I'm sorry about what happened after I told you I had a boyfriend. I didn't mean to get you this brokenhearted and I hope to come see you again. However, I can't go unless I bring Kenshin with me. So, we're going back to Jade Palace just to check on you. So, hope to see you soon. Rei."_

Shifu started shaking and felt as if she and Kenshin were starting a relationship together without him knowing. Then, he still noticed that Zeng was still here and said, "That'll be all, Zeng. Thank you."

Zeng had to fly out, but left a little statement. He said, "Well, it just wasn't meant to be. I can see it's not gonna work out, but my heart goes out to you."

After that, he flew away leaving Shifu feeling completely torn and laid down on the floor after reading the note. Hours later, Shifu went in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom to get a little peace. He could feel the wind blowing through his fur until he heard a sound.

He expected that it was Rei, but it turned out that it was Po and the Furious Five sneaking behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when they showed up. Po looked at Shifu looking destroyed and asked, "Is there something wrong, master?"

Shifu sighed heavily and tries to cover up his problem by admitting nothing was wrong. He looked up at Po and said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked, giving his master a concerned look.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." said Viper.

"Maybe something's bugging you that we do not know about. You cannot keep things bottled up and keep it to yourself. At least tell us." said Monkey.

"There's nothing... wrong with me." said Shifu.

Po nodded his head and said, "Come on, master. Let it out."

"I can't. It's too.... It's too...."

Before he even got a chance to finish, Po asked, "Please?"

Shifu sighed and said, "Okay. Well, Zeng gave me a message and Rei is coming back."

"Who's Rei?" asked Tigress.

"Wait. You mean the little panda that you used to have a crush on and left because of her boyfriend?" asked Po.

"Yeah, that's the same."

"How do you remember her?" asked Mantis.

"Who couldn't remember her after teasing Shifu for thinking that they're cute together." said Po.

Shifu chuckled softly and held his head for sympathy and noticed that Po was only joking throughout most of her visit. Crane stared at Shifu and asked, "Is she coming here, master?"

"Yes, she is." answered Shifu.

Then, as Po, Shifu and the Furious Five went to the Jade Palace, there they saw Rei and Kenshin together, sitting on the steps, waiting for Shifu to arrive. Shifu saw Kenshin for the first time, a male tiger, 25 years old, red eyes, a little taller, starting to look very furious.

"So, aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friends?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, I'm not sure if I remember everybody, but I do remember Po, simply because he looks so adorable." said Rei.

Po blushed and looked kinda embarassed but flattered by that comment and said, "You haven't changed a bit, Rei."

"This is us, the Furious Five. That's Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and I'm Viper. Remember us now?" asked Viper.

Rei looked at the Furious Five and the memories of them brought it back to her memory. And then, she looked at Shifu, thinking that she still loves him, but her heart belongs to Kenshin. She nervously stared at Shifu and she said, "How are you, Shifu?"

"Anxious." he replied.

"I bet. Babe, you never told me you used to fall for that little furry shrimp." said Kenshin.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" Shifu asked, angrily.

"Okay, let's not get into a fight. You know I get so frustrated between one of you two." said Rei.

"We haven't started fighting... yet." said Kenshin.

"Can we talk about this, please?" asked Po.

"Stay out of this, fatty boy!" exclaimed Kenshin.

"Watch who you're calling fatty boy, buddy! You don't know who you're messing with. Do you even how who I am?"

Kenshin scoffed and said, "I'm pretty sure you're giving birth to another praying mantis."

"Watch it, buddy! This is the Dragon Warrior you're talking to!" exclaimed Mantis.

Kenshin faked shuddering and said, "I am so scared! Please, Shifu. Don't let this fat warrior beat me up and eat me alive because he'll puke on me."

Po completely looked ticked off and ready to strike him. He got up to his face and punched him the eye, causing him to fall 4 feet from the air and fell down 4 feet from the ground. He got up and caressed his arm, looking at Po and said, "Impressive moves."

"That's what you get for messing with the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior." said Po.

"Whatever, but I ain't here to fight a ginormous panda, just the small-fry red panda." said Kenshin, as he looked at Shifu.

"This small-fry panda will still mess you up." said Shifu.

"Bring it on, old man!"

Kenshin got to Shifu's face and body-slammed him, but Shifu slipped out of Kenshin and avoided every move he tried to make and took a strike at his face and punched it. Kenshin growled and ran quickly to Shifu and threw him across the air and got to his face and scratched up his face and punched him straight in the face, but Shifu kicked him in the face with his feet and fell to the ground.

Soon enough, Kenshin furiously ran across to get Shifu, but got stopped when Tigress scratched him in the face. Kenshin exclaimed with pain and Viper beat him in the face with her tail and flew through the air and Crane flew through the ground kicked him with his foot and Monkey got him by the head.

Finally, Rei has had enough of the fighting. Looking shocked and scared, she screamed "ENOUGH!!!!" to stop the fighting. Soon, everyone stopped fighting and Rei looked upset and angry. SHe looked at them and said, "I've had enough of this! Kenshin and Shifu, stop choosing between me. My heart belongs to Kenshin and he's my one true love!"

Shifu got up and looked very devasted and Kenshin smirked at him and said, "Told you, mini-panda, she loves me and you can't do a thing about it."

Kenshin got close to her and gave her a passionate kiss, which made Shifu looked very upset. He quivered his lip and thought that it was the worst moment of his life and Rei had second thoughts about falling for Kenshin, but he said, "Me and Rei are gonna get married in Korea and have a wonderful life together."

Shifu stared at them in disbelief and figures that she loves Kenshin more and that every moment she had with Shifu faded away and couldn't get it back. Kenshin went out of the Jade Palace, waiting for Rei to follow him.

Shifu walked to her and said, "How could you love him more than me?"

"Well, the first time I saw Kenshin, my heart was skipping for him and I knew I would spend the rest of my life with him and have a happy relationship and happy family. So, when I looked at a picture of you and me, I remember most of the times we had together and I wanted to get back with you. So when I left China 2 months ago, you were on my mind and Kenshin was on my heart and I love him, but I still like you." said Rei.

"You know what? It's okay. Hope you have a good life with your boyfriend." said Shifu, looking a little hurt.

"But, Shifu--"

"It's over. For good."

Shifu looked completely angry and went back to his room, looking brokenhearted and hurt. The Furious Five and Po looked at Rei and she looked at them, thinking that she made a mistake of choosing Kenshin.

"Don't I get another chance with Shifu?" asked Rei.

"You've had your chance. I think it's time you go." said Crane.

"But I can't leave.... not without saying goodbye to Shifu."

"We'll tell him for you." said Tigress.

"And after that, you might not come back." said Mantis.

"Because he'll forgive you, but he will forget about you." said Monkey.

"Po, aren't you gonna defend me?" she asked.

The Furious Five looked at Po, thinking that she hurt Shifu too much, but Rei looked at him, hoping she could get a second chance with him, but then, Po said, "You've hurt my master too much. And there is no second chance to make it right. You've overstayed your welcome, Rei."

Rei dropped her mouth and said, "I can't believe you! I actually thought you were nice, but I guess I was wrong. You are the worst fat panda ever hit in China."

"You can say what you want to say to me, but at least I'm not a heartbreaker. So... beat it."

"I need to tell Shifu that--"

"He said 'beat it'." said Crane.

"So, get out of Jade Palace... and never come back." said Tigress.

"Goodbye, Rei, and don't let the door hit you where the big tree split you." said Viper.

"And knocked you upside the head.... harder!" said Monkey.

"Goodbye, Rei." said Po.

Rei looked very remorseful and decided to leave the Jade Palace and never come back again. The Furious Five went back to the palace while Po decided to check on Shifu to make sure he's okay. He knocked on his door and Shifu screamed, "GO AWAY!!!"

Po opened the door and said, "It's only me. Do you want to be alone?"

Shifu looked at Po, with two tears streaming down his face, and nods his head as a 'no' and he came in. Po put his hand on his master's shoulder, and said, "I'm sorry that she broke your heart... again."

Shifu sighs heavily, with his voice breaking, and said, "I just-- I just can't believe she's falling for that smart-mouthed, heart-stringed little tiger. If she would've told me that she's got a new boyfriend, I would've been okay with it instead of not telling me about it at the last second."

"Well, they're both gone and Rei's not coming back to the Jade Palace anymore, so you're gonna be over her." said Po.

"That's good. I don't want to see her ever... again."

"I'm sorry you feel so hurt and angry, master. Do you need a hug?"

Shifu sighs and completely breaks down crying with his face covered. Then, he decides that he needed a hug from someone, so he got a hug from Po and he cried on his shoulder and he whispered, "It's gonna be okay."

Shifu opened his eyes and felt something he hasn't felt in a long time, a hug from someone that reflected back in his childhood when he had a troubled past and felt isolated throughout most of his life.

"There is one thing that we have that she doesn't have."

"What's that?"

"You got me and Crane, Tigress, Mantis, Viper and Monkey, all together. Hope you'll be okay."

Po started to walk out of his room until Shifu said, "Po..."

He stopped and looked back and said, "Yeah, master?"

Shifu let out a half-smile and said, "Thank you."

Po smiled at him and felt something warm in his heart.... a father-figure in the same species. He then replied, "You're welcome, master."

He left Shifu's room without another word and Shifu lit up some candles to get over Rei and wants to forget about her. To get over the breakup, he starts singing a song that would add to the breakup.

_We've run out of words, we've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons really why we together_

_We both know it's over, baby, bottom line_

_It's best we don't even talk at all_

_Whoa-oh_

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind_

_Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's just call it quits, it's probably better_

_So if I'm not returning you calls, it's cause_

_Cause I'm not coming back, I'm closing the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missing you, but I'm not anymore_

_I've got the picturephone, but baby, your picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see you smile, every time you dial_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So, when you call, I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So, don't be callin' leaving messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

_I still wake up every morning quarter to ten_

_Still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table_

_I can't even remember how long it's been_

_No trouble staying occupied_

_Ohh..._

_Oh, I ask about you whenever I come around_

_I do what I can not to put my business in the streets_

_The last thing I need's another episode_

_Keep conversation short and sweet because_

_Cause I'm not coming back, I'm closin' the door_

_I used to be trippin' over missing you, but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picturephone, but baby, you're picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see you smile, everytime you dial_

_Cause it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear your messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause, baby, it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't be callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

_You know that it's over, when the burnin'_

_and yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore_

_And you know that you're through when she don't do to you_

_and move you like the way she moved you before_

_And you wanna pull her close_

_but your heart has froze_

_You kiss her but her eyes don't close_

_Then she goes out of your heart forever_

_And it hurts you that you know that it's better_

_Girl, you know it's over_

_Girl, you know it's over this time_

_So when you call, I'm pressin' seven_

_Don't wanna hear you messages, messages_

_I'm tryin' to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't be callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby, cause it's over_

_Cause it's over_

_I swear, girl, it's over this time_

_So don't be callin' leavin' messages_

_Don't wanna know where you been_

_Baby, cause it's over..._

Shifu sighed heavily and clears up every memory he had with Rei and that he's completely over her and plans to get on with his life. He wants to check on the Furious Five and see what they're up to, unfortuantely, when he opened the door, he sees Po, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Tigress and Monkey standing near the door, thinking he overheard him singing.

Shifu asked, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"It was Po's idea." said Monkey.

"Well, actually, it was Tigress' idea." said Po.

"Oh, whatever. Po heard him singing when we came outside to chekc on you." said Tigress.

"Well, that's okay, though." said Shifu.

"So, I guess it's really over." said Crane.

"Yeah, Rei and I are over. But it's okay, though. Cause I got everything I ever wanted right here." said Shifu.

"Thanks, master." they all said, in unison.

* * *

_Author's note: This actually took about 2 hours to do, because this fic basically came out of my mind, based on what happened after "Past Crush." So, I was, 'now's the time for a sequel for it, this time with an edge.' _

_BTW, that song was "It's Over" from Jesse McCartney. I love tat song, because it's one of the most coolest breakup songs ever invented. And, BTW, Spyro-N-KungFuPandafan, I think Jesse McCartney is the best singer ever and he's my favorite singer as well._

_Okay, now for some shout-out's and thank you's_

_To my new friends: Spyro-N-KungFuPandafan, Ducky'sgirl4ever, STARFOXLOVER61900, Telracs1994, , and Joe 'Po' Navark, hopefully you guys will love my Kung Fu Panda fanfics and thanks for adding some of my fics in your favorites._

_To FalconMage: hopefully, you'll love this one and thanks for your constructive criticism. It can help me make more KFP fanfics and do a lot better._

_To my friends: Open Season Fangirl5000, Pricat, SkytheHawk, ILoveAnimatedOutcasts, corset-rebellion-redflower, Awerewolf, jafarjasmineforever2005, Skyyler, Luna Goldsun, and also my awesome friend, Wolf Mystic, for inspiring me to create more Kung Fu Panda fanfics and hopefully, seeing more of them._

_This fanfic, hopefully, could send out millions of reviews and faves. Please enjoy this one! R&R please!_


End file.
